


The Sorting Hat Always Knows

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, you clever snake!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Sorting Hat Always Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, you clever snake!

There was a time when Severus had prayed he'd be on the receiving end of the Killing Curse. It would have been better than life in Azkaban or, worse, a Dementor's Kiss.

Yet, two years after the war, he instead found himself treated as a hero. 

Not by all, of course. He'd been shouted at, spit on, threatened. 

For the most part, however, people shook his hand, said thank you for all he'd done, told him how brave he was. 

Now, sat at the Headmaster's desk once more, Severus lifted his glass in silent toast. 

To Slytherin resourcefulness and cunning!


End file.
